


Cam Show

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cam Show, Camboy Stiles Stilinski, Comeplay, Creampie, Deputy Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Peanut Butter, Rimming, Sex Work, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 13 - CreampieCuriousCat Anon Prompt: Maybe a young stiles showing off his boycunt on a camshow with his doggie?





	Cam Show

Stiles isn't sure exactly where he heard about the website, or if he just stumbled upon it on his own. He does know that he's the one who figured out how to make himself a bank account despite not meeting the age requirement, and how to link his account from this site to that through a proxy. He's not exactly sure what bitcoin is, but the site takes that for payment and then runs it through something more legit to turn it back into real money. It's not like his dad is around all that much to notice what he's up to anyhow, which works out pretty well. Realistically, he shouldn't be left home alone at all, he wasn't old enough, but his dad was the sheriff and nobody was likely to report him to his own department.

It used to bother Stiles, being alone so much, but he'd managed to whine his way into getting a dog just under a year ago, discovered the cam site within a few months of that, and then figured out just how marketable he was. He should be worried maybe, at how many people pay to watch him. It's not like he's unaware just how skeevy and illegal it is on so very many levels, but he doesn't care. These people want to see him, pay to see him, pay to be able to talk to him, praise him when he performs. It's the most attention he's ever had, and he's addicted to it.

It ramps up when Max shows up, and whatever flash of wrong Stiles had felt when his dog had interrupted had vanished the second his computer started clanging with the crazy amount of tips his watchers - his fans - had started adding. He's barely gotten started today, had just stripped down completely, keeping an eye on how many people had paid to log into his show, at who was here and had tipped each time an article of clothing had come off. He turned up the volume, set it so only those who tipped the bitcoin equivalent of at least $20 got to speak, and had moved to sit on the edge of his bed, hands still covering his crotch, when Max had pushed his way into the bedroom through a door Stiles hadn't quite closed. The clang of money pouring in when Max had excitedly nosed against Stiles' hands had startled him, and he watched the money counter shoot well past anything he'd ever made.

"So, uh, I guess you guys are excited to meet my dog?" Stiles hated the way he sounded on cam, his voice squeaking and breaking in parts thanks to puberty, but his fans seemed to enjoy it, always tipping at least a little whenever he actually spoke. He received a chorus of yes's between those who were allowed to speak and the chat window. Max hopped onto the bed, likely annoyed Stiles hadn't acknowledged him, and brushed against him, fur soft against Stiles' bare skin as the dog bounced around, licking and nudging his arms, trying to get petted before giving up on dislodging his hands and licking at his face. Stiles was ducking away when the computer clanged again with the tone for a big tipper and a voice spoke.

"You should let him lick your mouth." It wasn't a demand, but a quick glance shows that it's the big tipper, the symbols from the site differentiating for assorted things so Stiles didn't have to guess who he should be taking more suggestions from. And it wasn't like Max hadn't pretty much licked his entire face before, so it really wasn't that big of a deal to turn his face toward the dog and let it happen instead of shying away. There was another clang of a big tip and a different voice spoke up.

"Open your mouth, let him kiss you." Stiles glanced back at the computer to verify the tipper was the one making the request.

"I dunno, I've never had a real kiss before, not sure if I want my first to be from my dog." He kept his voice shy, knew they liked that, and watched the tips roll in as more voices joined, telling him it would be great. And it wasn't like Stiles wasn't curious, not like he hadn't looked at some of the more taboo free vids on here too, not like he hadn't seen how many hits videos that claimed to be men and women with dogs or other animals were. It's not like anyone at school was rushing to be his first anything, and at this point he'd done more to himself at the urging of strangers voices than any of the other kids in his seventh grade class anyhow. 

It's weird, definitely. But also he can feel his cock starting to chub up beneath his hands as he opens his mouth for Max, let's that big broad tongue sweep inside. It definitely tastes like dog breath, but it's not as gross as Stiles worried it might be. He licks back as the small clangs of new tips echo in his room, hears a lot of words of encouragement sprinkled with several 'fuck's and some heavy breathing. It all just makes his cock harden faster. Eventually he pulls back, thinks about wiping the dog drool off his mouth and chin, but doesn't before he turns to face the computer again. He looks obscene, his face red from the friction of fur, shining with his own spit and Max's drool.

The chat window is filled with his fans telling him he's the hottest thing they've ever seen, begging for more. Several suggestions that he take this further, recommending he go grab some peanut butter. And that has his cock twitching because he's pretty sure every kid has heard of that trick before. But not everyone has people ready to pay to see them try it. And he definitely wants to try it. 

"Gimme just a minute, I'll be right back!" He practically sprints out of the room, knows they saw the flash of his hard cock when he dropped his hands and hopes they know he's definitely coming back. Max runs behind him as Stiles dashes down the stairs and into the kitchen, hunting up the jar of smooth peanut butter and then bounding back up the stairs. Max stays right on his heels, tail wagging, and follows Stiles up onto the bed before Stiles shoves at him and orders him down. He lifts the jar and waggles it in view of the screen. He's not disappointed when the clang of a large tip echoes. 

"Thought you'd like this. So... obviously I haven't tried it but I have heard of it." Stiles unscrews the lid while he talks, pushes Max back gently with his toe.

"You should finger yourself with it, then show your dog. Let him lick your hole." The current biggest tipper's voice is softer than the others, his request sounding even less like a command. It makes Stiles' cock twitch just thinking about it so he kneels up, tells Max to sit and stay before turning to show his butt to the computer. He scoops up a generous amount of the sticky peanut butter, coats his fingers in it, and then drops to his shoulders so he can pull his cheek to the side with his clean hand and rub over his pucker with the other. It feels weird and thick and cool, but he keeps going, relaxing into his own touch, very familiar with playing with his ass from his time doing cam shows, and then he's pushing them in. 

Peanut butter does not feel anything like lube, and he can't convince himself it does. It's thick and tacky and sticks to his fingers more than he'd like. Eventually he gets most of it in and reaches up to grab more. He probably shouldn't do that, but it's not like anyone else eats it in his house anyhow. He can feel it squishing in his ass as he pushes more inside of himself, spreading the excess around his hole before kneeling back up. It's kinda gross but whatever, the guy tipped him $30 to do it, so it's not that gross. He turns back around and leans forward, holds his dirty fingers out for Max to lick clean. The computer clangs again.

"Kneel on the edge of the bed, pull your cheeks wide, let him taste you." It's the same soft-voiced man from before and Stiles can't help the flush that crawls up his chest at the rich tone of his voice. He turns around again, scoots back to the muted clangs of small tips as his peanut butter smeared hole is exposed to the camera, reaches back to pull his cheeks as far apart as he can, and then calls softly for Max.

"Come on boy, it's okay, get your treat." The first rough swipe of tongue makes his entire body shudder. "Oh fuck boy, good boy. That feels so good Max." Stiles arches his back more, hopes the view is good - assumes it is because the clang of tips is a steady stream as Max licks him over and over, tongue never quite breaching his hole but working hard at getting everything he can, tongue never stopping it's movement against his hole, and he does his best to bear down, pushing more of the peanut butter back out of himself whenever Max's licks start to slow. 

"You should let him fuck you." It's the same man from the last two times, and Stiles glanced sharply over his shoulder at the screen. "His cock is hard, I can see it from here. Would love to see you take that doggy cock, take his knot. I've seen the toys you use, you can take it." 

"You want me to lose my virginity to a dog?" Clang clang clang, but it's still all small, definitely not enough to make Stiles consider it for real. At least not on cam. Because he has to admit that this feels fucking amazing, and he gets getting fucked will be even better. There's a few heartbeats of silence as the small tips trail off and then there's a massive clang, one louder than any he's had, and he sees his soft voiced tipper's username get bolded, a $500 tip getting added to his total. Stiles can feel his eyes bugging out of his head because that's more money than this entire show had made so far by almost double. 

"Incentive to try. More if you can take it. More if you let him knot you." Fuck if that isn't good motivation. He pushes Max back off of him and snatches up the lube that's been waiting on the bed, part of his normal show usually includes fingering himself and sometimes sticking anything he can find with smooth edges up his hole. It's not like he can buy dildos even with the secret bank account - deliveries would be noticed by neighbors. He's been using the money for small things he can buy in person and stuff in his backpack - games and comics and crap.

It doesn't take long to slick himself, though it feels weirder than usual from the peanut butter inside of him still, because he'd stretched himself open earlier, knowing he had things he's planned to shove inside himself earlier before Max had interrupted. 

"Uh, I'm not sure how to do this exactly." Stiles could hear the way his voice shook, but he figured it wouldn't be an issue, and he was right.

"Get up on all fours on the bed, turn sideways, want to see your face and your cock while he fucks you." Stiles does as directed, checking to make sure he's in good view of the camera before calling Max up onto the bed, groaning softly when that tongue goes back on his hole for a minute before Max follows his own dog instincts and jumps up, nails scraping Stiles' shoulders. He can feel slimy wetness jabbing into the backs of his thighs, knows it's Max's cock as he tries to find a hole to fuck.

"Good, arch your back a little, give him a better angle." Stiles gasps when the shift allows Max's cock to glance off his hole. "Yeah, reach back and help him. Get a good grip of his cock. Just like that. Now angle it, put it right on that tight hole."

Stiles keeps following the directions from his generous tipper, feels his hole open as he gets Max angles right, that tapered cock pushing just past his rim before he lets go and braces himself as Max shoves his way in. It's hard and hurts a bit, Max's cock longer than anything he's had inside of him before, and he cries out as the dog bottoms out inside of him. 

"Fuck, what a sight you make. You look so small beneath him, so young. How's that big doggy cock feel inside your little boycunt?"

"S'big. So big. So full." Stiles' words are choppy as Max hammers inside of him, his body rocking with the force of each thrust, shoulders burning as Max's paws slip and slide over them, claws raking lines across his skin as he tries to get purchase to thrust even harder. Stiles drops his torso down, reaches back to pull his cheeks apart, let Max shove in deeper. The angle has the tip of Max's cock glancing off his prostate and making his cock practically pour out precome.

"Tell me how much you like it, like being filled with that thick doggy cock. Tell me what a slut you are for dog cock now. Look at you, letting him fuck your virgin ass for money from strangers. Little pervert in the making aren't you." Stiles can hear the harsh panting breaths the man is letting out between each word of filth he's speaking, can hear the slick sounds of hands on cocks and fingers in cunts as his fans moan and sigh and get off to watching him get fucked by his dog. He does his best to murmur his agreements to the words, but his mind is getting fuzzy, his body pushing towards orgasm.

"Bet you'd let him fuck you pregnant, fill your little belly up with puppies, make you his bitch. Fuck baby, I'm close, come on, squeeze that boycunt around his cock, help him knot you." Stiles' body obeys almost without conscious thought, his ass squeezing and releasing and feeling the stretch on his hole as the base of Max's cock starts to swell.

"Oh fuck, it's coming, I can feel it. He's gonna knot me. Fuck fuck fuck." The knot swells rapidly, a few more rough thrusts as it's forced on and out before it gets too big and locks behind his rim, inflating even further even as it starts to spurt, flooding his insides with hot doggy come. 

"Oh fuck, he knotted you didn't he? Bet he's pumping you full, trying to knock you up with his pups. Keep working his knot, milk all that dog come out of him." Stiles' cock is twitching and he reaches down, strokes himself off while he does as asked, makes a mess of his bedspread before Max turns them ass to ass. "When he pulls out, turn and face the camera, want to see the mess he left in you, want to see your creamy boycunt." 

Stiles shudders, his cock spurting out another dribble of come at the words. He can feel Max giving testing tugs against the knot. Stiles reaches back and pets at his flank soothingly, making tiny shifts sideways, helping Max move his feet until his ass is pointed toward the screen again. Max gets more impatient and starts pulling harder, making Stiles whine at the force of it even as he tries to relax his ass more. 

The knot pulls out with an audible pop, Max sliding off the bed behind him to a chorus of excited noises from his fans. The way he'd moved off and out was probably clear on the screen even, with how stretched Stiles has felt by it. He drops down to his shoulders, body wracked with trembles at being so suddenly empty after being so incredibly full.

"Pull your cheeks apart, let me see that creamed cunt." The words make him shudder for an entirely different reason, and he reaches his shaking hands back, spreads his cheeks open, can feel the ooze of Max's come as it runs out of his hole. "That's it baby, push some more out, let me see what a mess he made of you. Fuuuuuck."

The man finishes speaking on a groan and there's a minute of silence before the loud clang hits, twice in quick succession. It takes almost all of Stiles' effort to sit up and turn, eyes going wide when he sees the most recent tips are as big as the one he was given just for agreeing to try. It's more money than he's ever owned on his own, even after the site takes its cut for hosting and converting his funds. 

"Thanks everyone for watching, I'll post when the next show will be. Bye." He does the dumbest wave ever before closing out the show, ignoring the disappointed shouts and comments. It takes just a moment to get to the fund management, and he sets it up to start the transfer right away, before going back to the tip history and finding the name of his most generous fan. His DMs are locked so that he has to contact first (he learned after his first show that it was way safer that way, these people were already fucked up just for watching him, the things they said when they didn't have anyone else around to see were somehow still miles worse). He locates the right name and then clicks to send a message.

_**youngnfun:** just wanted to say thanks again for the big tips. I hope you got your money's worth._

_**cockycopper:** oh, I definitely did. do you ever do private shows?_

Stiles bit his lip, because private shows were something he definitely didn't do, but if this guy had the kind of money Stiles hoped he had he'd be willing.

_**youngnfun:** for you? maybe._

_**cockycopper:** I'd love to see more of you and Max, would even be willing to pay for a better camera._

_**youngnfun:** yeah? let me think about it._

_**cockycopper:** of course. let me know when you've decided. I'll check back tomorrow? have to head out now._

_**youngnfun:** okay._

Stiles took a deep breath when the online status switched to off and he knew he wasn't going to have to decide right away. It was a lot of money, potentially, but he was worried about what the guy might want that he didn't want others to see or hear him ask for. He'd think about it, maybe set some conditions. But for now he had to clean up.

He tossed his bedding in the wash, did his best to scrape away the upper layer of the peanut butter jar before shoving it to the back of the cabinet, made sure all the drips on his floor from Max's come where wiped away and that the dog didn't have any evidence clinging to him (which just enticed Max to try to get up in his business but thank god he let it go when Stiles got firm with his no's). He was about to get in the shower to take care of cleaning himself up too when his dad texted. He was going to be late, again, but at least this time it wasn't his fault.

_**From Daddio:** Hey kid, I'm going to be a few hours late. The new deputy got held up in the city and just got here. I'll text when we're headed out and you can just order pizza from Marino's for us all. I know you like the welcome dinners but it's going to be pushing 8 already._

_**To Daddio:** Okay, see you then._

_**From Daddio:** Thanks._

Stiles' dad was right, he did like cooking. Especially because it meant he could control what his dad ate, but he was pretty wiped out today. He'd just make sure to get veggie pizza instead of the meat lovers he knew his dad was angling for. And he could make a salad to go with it. But first, he needed to get in the shower and get all of the lube and peanut butter and dog come out of his ass.

It took way longer than Stiles anticipated, and his muscles were sore from straining and contorting to finger himself clean and flush his ass out with the showerhead. He did another check of the house when he was out, remaking his bed once his comforter was out of the dryer and then sitting down to veg out in front of the TV, making sure to order the pizzas and toss together a salad when it was closer to 8. The pizza showed up before his dad and the new deputy, but Stiles didn't hold it against them, he knew there was a lot of paperwork. He finished setting the table just as the front door opened.

"Stiles, come meet the new Deputy!" Stiles headed to the entry, breath catching when he saw the new recruit, a man definitely hot like burning and currently crouched down to pet Max, lifting his chin when Max starts licking at him. 

"He-ey. I'm Stiles." The man's gaze flicks up and he stands, brushing off his hands on his jeans and reaching out a hand. 

"Stiles, this is Derek Hale, our newest deputy. Derek, this is my son, you'll be seeing a lot of him down at the station this summer."

"I look forward to it." Stiles can feel the blush flame across his face because he knows that voice. Just spent an afternoon being told the most filthy things by that voice, and his hand trembles as he reaches out to shake Derek's hand, hoping his dad doesn't notice the way Derek's thumb caresses the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Stiles."

"Yo-you too." His voice shakes and his dad looks at him funny and then just laughs, probably writing it off as Stiles having a sudden crush. And maybe he does, but he also can really only think that Deputy Hale knows. He knows Stiles' deepest secret. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
